The Coming of the End
by Lianarias
Summary: What if Luke, Thalia, and Annabeth met another demigod before they came to camp? Who is this demigod? And why does there seem to be an ancient power at work in their lives. Can Luke be saved? Can Olympus be saved from the mysterious evil force which has sided with the titans? AU story, with a main OC but original relationship pairings.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (I WISH) hint hint.**

**Warning: Percy will be in the story, and have the same story line as in the books but it will not revolve around him. Sorry. It'll mostly revolve around my OC and Luke.**

**Just a story idea so read on. Things will become more clear when I continue it.**

Prologue

A young man sat alone in a dark room. He appeared to be eighteen, his skin a tan Caucasian, his hair short, pitch-black but covered with little specks of white which seemingly moved on their own accord, his eyes had the appearance of a supernova, the colors swirling around, as if unable to decide what color they wanted to be. He was frowning at the pool of water in front of him. In the water, pictures flashed by. Visions of wars and fighting, of peace and prosperity, of love and murder, all the good and bad of the planet Earth. The young man sighed before waving his hand, causing the pictures to disappear from the pool.

"Come on out, I know you're watching," the young man announced. A figure appeared from the shadows across the room. He was obviously related to the younger man, he had the same smooth features and the same dark-speckled hair, but his skin was much paler, so as almost glowing, and his eyes were as pitch-black as his hair and seemed as deep as a black hole. The man, who appeared to be in his late 20s, strolled up to the younger man, his arms crossed with a slight frown on his face.

"What are you doing in here?" The older man asked, although he most likely knew the answer.

"Watching," the younger man answered in a monotone, nodding his head toward the pool.

"Son-" The older man began, but was interrupted.

"No. I still don't agree with your decision and you will not sway my mind," The younger man growled stubbornly, standing up from where he'd been sitting so he could face his father. Both men were about the same height, around 6ft, but the son was slightly taller.

The Father sighed, dropping one arm to his side while the other rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "And why is that?"

"You can't just abandon them! We know what is coming so why don't we aide them? You can't just decide that you don't want to help them without even interacting with them," The Son argued, crossing his arms and all the while appearing just like his father moments earlier.

"You don't understand! The gods care nothing for their world, only themselves. They are unfit to rule," the Father growled.

"And what? The Titans are?" The Son scoffed. "You know full well that the mortals are better off under the gods rule than the titans."

"You just don't understand at all," the Father growled, crossing his arms once again, standing mere inches away from his son as they confronted each other. "you're still too young."

"Then let me understand for myself," the Son insisted.

The Father sighed again, momentarily backing down. If there's one thing he understood about his son, it was that he was almost as stubborn as his father. "and what do you want to do?"

"Let me leave this realm! Let me go see what the Earth is like for myself and come to my own conclusions. You keep telling me that I don't understand but I never will if you don't let me ever leave your domain!" The Son insisted, now completely excited.

The Father frowned at that. He'd never let his son leave his realm simply because it wasn't safe. He couldn't protect his son as well if he left and although he had other sons and daughters, this one was by far the one closest to him. Could he handle the risk?

The father took a deep breath and came to his decision. No matter how much he wanted to protect his son, the boy was right and he would never fully mature unless he saw the world for himself.

"Fine," The Father answered in a quiet voice. He was suddenly swept into his son's arms as the boy hugged his father tightly.

"Thank you Dad," the boy whispered a huge grin on his face. The father smiled and hugged him back as they fell back into the closeness they usually had when they weren't upset with each other.

"Be safe," The Father whispered back. They pulled apart and the Father knew his son would leave immediately; he was too excited to stay and plan anything out. He was always impulsive like that.

Next to his son, a crack in the universe appeared, splitting the air. Both men gave each other sad smiles.

"See you soon," the Son announced, turning toward the crack.

"I'll be watching," the father announced as a last second reassurance as he watched his son step through the crack and disappear as the crack closed and the room stilled once more.

There were no goodbyes. It was never goodbye.

**So, how did you like it? Review if you want more, so I can have pressure to write the rest cuz I'm lazy. Hope you liked it :D**


End file.
